Save My Soul
by village-of-the-ninja
Summary: Mathias, a young Danish warrior fighting in the vast lands of an unknown country accidentally stumbles upon a corpse hidden well in the forest. Fortunately the young boy is still alive but a fatal wound stains his pale chest. Curious, Mathias decides to take the mysterious young man back to his home only to discover a Love that will never die. Rated MA for some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

One cold evening on a dark winter night. The sounds and screams of battling men echoed through the valley. Down below, at the base of the mountains, a battle was being taken place. Among the thousands of men who fought for their lives and their country: Stood out one particular human. Multiple corpses lay before his iron boots and a sword that was no longer silver, but stained with an all too common colour.

The cold winter breeze swayed through his ripped and torn coat and flustered the spiked blond hair that sat a top his head. His icy blue eyes scanned the land before him making sure every single one of his enemies lay dead before his feet.

The man then turned his icy gaze away from the bloody scene and planted them on the forest behind him. Just as he almost took a heavy step his eyes came upon familiar markings in the snow below him. Small prints in the snow led him away from the battle scene. Curious, he decided to follow these tracks to see where they brought him too.

As he followed the light prints in the snow, it seemed like hours before they finally led him to something that perked his interest. As he pushed through the dead bushes the sight of another body lay before his eyes. It was motionless as if it were dead, but yet, there was no blood splatter.

The curious Dane knelt down beside the frozen body and rolled it over on to its back. As he did so, he could now see the identity of this stranger. Soft blonde hair with pale skin and a small curl that stretched from the side of his head. The structure of his jaw made it clear that this was a young man. Although some of his features represented a woman: Such as soft skin and smaller in height.

A familiar red colour caught his eyes as now he could see why there was no blood on the ground. A large wound penentrated his chest and it seemed to him that the youngster had tried desperately to stop the bleeding before he died. Or so he thought. Placing a frozen hand on the boy's chest, he felt a faint heartbeat benethe the malnourished skin.

Without a second thought the Danish man lifted the youngster into his arms and began the journey back home. When arrived, members of his home were shocked to see that he did not return alone. With another wounded in his arms they needed to be quick before the boy lost his life for good. Though it was not certain that the young one would live nor would he ever awake from his endless slumber.

For now all they could do was sit by his bedside and pray that he would eventually wake up from his sleep. It was hours before the pacing dane was alerted that his guest had awoken. To prevent panick, he was the only one who entered the room to speak with the boy. When he entered, the young blonde was sitting up and staring at the fire beside his bed.

'' Good morning sleeping beauty.'' Came a strange danish voice from before him. He turned his head to see a tall blonde standing by his bed side with a silly grin plastered on his face. The boy said nothing but as a response, he clutched the blanket that wrapped around his body. The dane sat down beside him with the smile still there.

'' Do you remember anything?'' The dane asked as he awaited for his answer. The boy turned his gaze away from his and spoke.

''..I remember nothing...who are you?'' Said the youngster with a soft and low voice. The danish man beside him cleared his throat and spoke.

'' Dear me where are my manners? My name is Mathias, Mathias Kohler. And you?'' He asked with a happy tone in his voice. The young one stared at him oddly. Wondering what there was to smile about while thousands of people's lives were being taken away this very moment.

''...Lukas...'' Again he said with a sad voice. The blonde dane stared at him oddly wondering if there were any more of that sentence.

'' Lukas? Is there a last name with that?'' Said he as he postioned himself properly on the bed. He leaned a little closer to his guest waiting for a reason.

''... I do not know my last name.'' Said he as he looked away from the older blonde man before him. Mathias gave another thought before he spoke.

'' No last name? Well thats ineteresting now isn't it?'' Mathias said as he pondered for a mere moment. Lukas then turned his head and asked a very simple question.

'' ..How did I get here?''

'' I saved you.''

'' ..From whom?''

'' From Death itself. If I had not found you, your soul would no longer belong to you, but to the Lord above.'' Mathias said in a calm voice and pointed towards the heavens above. Lukas stared for a moment, thinking what it would have been like if he just let go of that tiny string that held his life together. But then reality had sunk.

Luka's heart began to race in his chest. He was being held captive in a strangers home, A Danish stranger at that. Luka's was a Norweigian man and Mathias, A Dane. For a few years now the two had been fighting over land. Trying to claim which land would be there's to hold. But, it seemed to him that this 'Mathias' man had not recognized who or what he was.

For now...


	2. Chapter 2

Lukas sat there, a bit reliefe flowing over his mind. He had been lucky for Mathias had not known that he was a man of Nordic man. But the fear, he could feel it welling up inside of his chest. Luka's could only imagine the life he would recieve if Mathias ever found out who he truly was. But, it was hard to hide it.

They may have spoken to one another in a foreign tounge, English to be exact, but the accents were still differing from each other. Little did Luka's know: Mathias had already picked up on the idea that he may not be of Danish blood.

Lukas looked over and saw something that only caused his heart to race even more. A look stained Mathias eyes, as if to say ' I already know.' An emotion, one that seemed serious rather than kind.

Lukas could stand it no longer. The fear taking over his mind: He suddenly bolted towards the door in a state of panic! Only to be caught by those unholy hands. Mathias towered overthe young Nordic and beat him in strength too.

The taller, more experienced Dane pinned him by the door against his will. Luka's heart was reaching its maximum speed as he stared into the blue orbs of his persuer. A happy emotion? He thought not. Surely something was bound to happen too him. Something he could never escape from.

A feeling built up in his chest as he stared at the Danish man. Twas not a feeling of fear nor a feeling of panic. This odd feeling left a heavy burden on his chest and it only increased the speed of his heart. Mathias grip tightened as Lukas tried to struggle free from his hold.

'' No!...Release me!...Release me you crazed Dane!'' Luka's yelled with the last bit of breath he had. His struggles had only made the situation much worse. Before he could even think, Mathias grabbed the young boy and threw him on to the awaited bed behind them.

He straddled Luka's underneath his massive body weight. Using it as a shield to trap the young boy beneathe him. Luka's struggled even more! But Mathias only increased his weight to restrain the frightened Nordic!.

'' There is no use struggling, my young Nordic prisoner. Your actions will only make this situation more difficult for you to escape my grasp.'' Lukas suddenly stopped his struggles and looked at Mathias who stood above him.

His voice. There was something about his voice that threw off Luka's thoughts. It was not a vioce of force, but a voice of something else. Kindness perhaps? No. He could not figure out what this was but only stared up in shock. Mathias smiled an odd smile indeed before he leaned down and forced a kiss upon the boy's soft lips.

Mathias then released his lips for oxygen but leaned down to whisper something in his native tounge.

''Jeg vil aldrig lade dig gå...( I will never let you go...)''


	3. Chapter 3

Lukas lay there, his body ached all over after what that man had done to him. He lay sprawled out on the bed just blankly staring at the cieling above him. It hurt to move, even slightly. The room was quiet and all he could hear were the cracking sounds from the near by fire place.

The fire. He gently turned his head to watch the flames dance before his eyes. Its red/orange hot colour reminded him of the flames people spoke of in hell. Hell. It was where he was going to end up one day. After that fateful fright, he was sure his pure soul no longer belonged to God. But too Satan himself.

There was silence through out the whole room as he just simply lay there and watch the flames burn the wood to charcoal. Lukas then smiled with a tear escaping from the corner of his eye. He sat up slowly, the pain coming back once again. He held his aching head between his hands before he let out a blood curdling scream. A scream that had echoed through the whole mansion, and could even be heard out side as well.

He had to escape from the Hellish imposter those Danes called a home. But where? He had no where to return too. His home was taken over, his friends and family were killed, and he was in an area he'd never step foot in before. He thought ' Leaving here would only be foolish of me, for I wills surely die before he could find me.' The thought of death used to make him tremble in fear: But after what he experienced last night, it was now a thought of comfort.

Lukas lay back down in the bed. His bangs covered most of his face as more tears began to fall. He cried for hours on end. Hoping that his tears would some how rescue him from this horror. As the hours went by, his tears finally stopped. He continued to lay flat on the bed with no sign of movement what so ever.

Then a knock came on the front door and only did he move when a strange, yet, familiar face entered the room. Mathias was back once again. Probably to continue to torture the young boy he held prisoner. Luka's heart beat increased as Mathias came closer to the boy. He sat down next to him with that same smile he had before: Acting as if nothing had happened. It disgusted him to see that Mathias could still smile after what he had done to him.

'' You must be in a lot of pain. Drink this. You will feel better.'' Mathias said and handed him a cup full of warm liquid. Lukas did not respond to him and continued to lay still.

'' Lukas? Are you asleep?''Mathias asked ad grabbed the young boy's wrist. He could feel his heart beat very faintly and felt a wave of reliefe over him. It was good to know that his prisoner was still alive.

Mathia's scoffed at the young boy's reactions towards him and took a sip of the liquid himself. He then grabbed Luka's face and crushed his lips against his. Forcing the boy to drink the medicine. Lukas shot open his eyes as he felt a pair of soft lips against his and felt a hot liquid enter his mouth.

The medicine caused him to react and he swallowed what Mathias had given him. He then broke away from Lukas who began to violently cough. He shot up as he grabbed his own throat but still felt the pain in his lowe back. He winced as a wave of displeasure washed over his muscles.

Mathias watched the boy cringe in pain. He did feel guilty for what he had done, but too him, intercourse was the only way to keep Luka's from taking off. But, Mathias knew that he would not give up so easily and continued to rape the Nordic boy every night.

This act of superiority was to make the boy surrendered in to becoming his. This way, it would have been easier to take over the land they fought for and end this pathetic war.

3 months later.

Soon, three months had gone by and Lukas had adapted to his new life style. Every night in his chambers: He waited for his new master to come and comfort him for the night. They continued their actions every night, through the whole night. And at the end of every act, Lukas would leave his master behind and sit by the window while crying himself too sleep.

But one night, after their sexual intercourse was finished: Lukas awoke to see that Mathias was not beside him. ' Strange.' He thought. ' Mathias never leaves until morning comes.' He thought again as he grabbed his clothing and headed out into the halls.

As he searched of his master, he came to a comclusion that Mathias probably had some buisness to attend too and Luka's decided to head back. But as he headed back, he looked out the window and saw the snow falling.

Tempted. He grabbed a near by torch and slowly pushed open the door. Being careful as to not be noticed by the servants, he stepped outside and felt the cold snow underneath his feet for the first time in three months. As his mind was swept away, he let his instinct take him to the forest that stood before the mansion.

As Luka's wakled through the bushy forest, he came across an empty field. And in the middle of that field, a man stood there, among the corpses of where the battle had taken place. Luka's watched this man as just simply stood there, as if he were motionless. He moved to get a better look, thinking that it was Mathias as he did so.

He slowly walked towards the man and stopped a few feet away from him. Luka's took a step and had accidentally made a noise causing the stranger to turn around. Lukas could now see all his features. This was definately NOT Mathias.

No. He was taller with more broad shoulders. His blonde hair was styled differently, it was straight up rather than off to the side like Mathias's was. He wore a long brown trench coat with heavy boots and black pants to match. Around his neck was a long blue and white three striped scarf that swayed in the winter breeze. He also appeared to have a vertical scar just above his eye brow.

'' Wie ben jij? ( who are you?)'' The man spoke breaking the silence. His voice was deep as he watched him with those piercing blue eyes. Lukas shook in fear as the language he spoke was not that of Danish. Luckily for him, he did not know much of Dutch, but he did know how to greet himself and how to say that he did not speak the language very well.

''Het spijt me. Ik weet niet hoe u de Nederlandse taal te spreken.'' Lukas said with a shaky voice. The taller man suddenly smiled and spoke in a language that they were both familiar with.

'' Please excuse me. I always assume others speak Dutch just like me. But, may I ask again? Who are you? And are you the one responsible for this?'' He spoke again. Lukas swallowed hard before he answered him.

'' No. I am not. I am just a prisoner of a Danish man who found me here three months ago. And My name is Lukas with a last name I do not know of.'' Lukas spoke as he turned his sights away, clutching his coat once again.

'' ...My Name is Tim. And did you say, a Danish man? Does he happen to go by the name Mathias Kohler?'' The elder man asked. Lukas stared for a moment. Wondering if he should say or not. That was before, a voice could be heard from the forest and a familiar figure appeared from the bush behind them...


	4. Chapter 4

Out of the bushes behind them came Mathias himself. The young Dane smiled when Luka's form came into his view. He took a step forward but suddenty paused all his movements when another familiar figure came into view.

His eyes grew wide when he recognized the tall Dutch man standing behind his prisoner. Lukas turned to look at the new stranger he had just met and saw tha no expression remained on his pale face. His expression was serious and looked as if he were not afraid.

There was a stare down bewteen the two. Tim, keeping the same expression as he did before, and Mathias, staring with a mix of shock, surprise, and fear. Tim then let a small, victorious smile stretch at the sides of his lips.

'' Mathias. It's so good to see you again, my dear old friend.'' Said Tim with a smile of victory. Mathias' heart began to beat hard beneath his chest as the fear slowly built. He swallowed hard before inhaling a deep breath and spoke.

''...What the hell are you doing here, Tim? Don't you have some buisness back in your home land?'' Mathias spat as the blood began to boil beneath his veins. Tim smiled once again before he began to walk towards him while dragging an axe behind him.

'' Hmph. I've already finnished that. I have successfully taken over the neighbouring land next to mine. And now...'' Said he as he raised his weapon high in the air and slamming it down onto Mathias. Reacting quickly Mathias blocked the attack by using his weapon of choice.

The sound of screetching metal on metal echoed through the quiet lands. Mathias held his position and would not surrender to the elder Dutch: Forcing weight against weight as Tim tried to hold him down. He then leaned in closer and whispered in his ear.

''...I've come to defeat you.'' Said Tim in a mere whispering voice. Mathias gasped as a sudden force hit his chest sending him flying backwards. Tim, with a powerful force, had kicked the Dane down to the ground below.

Remembering the skills he had learned for battle, Mathias dodged the second attack and landed a blow himself. However, the strength and power Tim had possessed was more then Mathias could handle and he was beginning to grow weak. Tim then raised a fist and threw a hard punch to his gut which caused him to fall to his knee's in sheering pain. Swinging the axe back over his shoulders, Tim spoke again.

'' We're all tired, Mathias. This pointless war of yours must end. Too many innocent lives have been lost, and too much grieving is happening. All because of your damn pride: Is this country crumbling away. I am here to save the people from your bloody reign. And I'm staring...with him.'' Tim said as he pointed to Lukas. Lukas clentched his coat even tighter as Tim took his arm in his hand and began to walk away.

As Mathias saw Tim walk away he could feel the adrenaline return to his system. Grabbing the axe next to him: Mathias charged the Dutch man again. This time with pure emotion written on his face. Turning around, Tim spotted the charge and in an attempt to save him, shoved Lukas off to the side to protect him. Lukas moved mere seconds before Mathias attacked.

Another battle had broken out again. Lukas watched with fear as the two elder warriors fought each other once again. On one side, a man fighting to free him, on the other, a man desperate to trap him.

'' I will not give up what is mine!'' Said Mathias has he swung his axe again. And like usual, Tim was there to block the attack. It was clear to Lukas that Tim was growing rather annoyed with the nation and wanted to finnish him off as quick as he possibly could.

And so he did. Tim had suddenly moved his position and knocked Mathias on to his knee's once again. He raised his weapon and struck the flesh of his shoulder. The blood splattered all over the snow covered ground as Mathias released a scream of pain. The pain was intense as he lay on the ground holding his wound with Tim standing above him.

'' ...You must understand Mathias. I am only doing for the well being of these people. And in order for me to successfully do this...YOU MUST DIE!'' Said Tim as he raised the axe once again. Just as he was about to decapitate him, Luka's threw himself in the way.

'' Stop! Please, Don't kill him I beg you! Kind sir, I thank you for your generosity and your kind heart to spare me. But my problems are my own and no one else's. You must understand, Killing does not solve the problem, and, being a man of great wisdom you should know this. Please. Just spare his life for this one last time.'' Luka's said as he bowed to the ground and begged the elder man to spare his life. Letting out a small laugh, Tim lowered the axe to the ground and spoke.

'' Alright. I shall let him free this time. But, if some thing ever happens just let me know, Ja?'' Tim said as he turned and walked away. ' I shall.' Lukas said in a whisper and turned to aid Mathias. He helped him back to his mansion where they were able to treat his wound.

As Lukas wrapped the wound in white bandages, there was an awward silence between the two. Then Mathias broke it by asking a simple question.

'' Why didn't you leave with him? You hate it here, so why stay?'' Asked Mathias as he stared out the window and watched the snow fall. Luka's exhaled lightly before finnishing up on some touches.

'' It is true. I do hate to live here. But, as much as I hate it, I have to bear with it. After all, I have no where to return too.'' Said Lukas as he stood up to put away the first aid. Just before he could leave, Mathias grabbed the young Nordic and threw him onto the bed.

He trapped Lukas underneath of him again. ' I know what he wants' He thought as he closed his eyes and waited for Mathias command. But, instead of that, Mathias just simply lowered his head and rested it on Luka's shoulder while hugging him tightly.

This action caught Lukas by surprise and he did not know how to react. Moments went by before he placed an around him and hugged him back. There, next to the warm fire all night long. They slept in each other arms from duck till dawn.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning has soon dawned on the pair sleeping side by side each other. The bright beams of the sun shone inside the room giving them an early wake up call. As Mathias spent his time fidgeting with his work: Lukas spent his inside the library. The library was the only place that could keep his mind pre-occupied with other things. He sat by another fire pit, his mind completely closed ff from the world, that he did not even notice a young maid enter the room.

'' Why do you read a book if you can not understand the words?'' Said the young maid as she placed down a tray with traditional Danish food. Lukas snapped his eyes away from the book and gave the servant a very perplexed stare. He exhaled and placed the book down for only a mere moment.

'' Forgive me, I hadn't noticed your presence. I can understand the language quite well, actually.'' Said Lukas as he picked up the book and began to read it again. The young girl giggled and sat on the chair across from him.

'' I see you are reading a book about Danish folklore. I must say that I have read that book myself and found it quite interesting.'' She said as she placed her hands on her lap. Lukas looked up again and gave her a soft smile.

'' A servant reading a book? I didn't know Mathias allowed his servants to do so.'' Said he as he was interested to know more. She let out a joyful laugh before she spoke again.

'' Yes he does. Master is a very kind man. I know he may seem rough around the edges, but he truly does care for others. Including myself.'' She said as she turned her gaze towards the fire. Lukas copied her but thought of how this woman could speak about him like that.

'' You speak as if he is an angel.'' Said Lukas as he crossed a leg over the other gave the young girl a very serious stare. Her smile disappeared when she saw the expression Lukas emitted. She exhaled and closed her eyes.

'' I know that master is no angel nor demon either. He is human like you and I. An he does have some evil traits about him. But, I can not simply think that he is all that bad. Afterall, he gave me a home, a bed to sleep on, and food in my stomache. If it were not for him, I would not be alive right now. I owe my life too him.''

'' I see. But, I do believe that this is not a place for you. You're still a young woman who has your whole life ahead of you. Living here would only bring you sorrow.'' Lukas said as he reached out for one of the food items on the plate. The young maid watched nervously as he took a bit of the delicious food.

After he was done, she collected the empty plates and cups and took them back to the kitchen for a wash. Though, as she left the library she looked behind her and saw that Lukas had continued to read his books. She then sighed and spoke before she exited the room.

'' Forgive me, Master Lukas...'' She said as she walked out of the library. A few hours had gone by and Lukas was no longer in the library. He had discovered a court yard in the back that he had never seen before ad decided to take a look.

Plant life littered the ground of the court yard and decorated the sides as well. But, as Lukas continued to walk through the yard: He suddenly felt a pang in his stomache and his vision became blurry. He leaned against a wall covered in veins as the pain grew in his stomache. His breath became rough and his heart beated loudly in his chest. Lukas could feel his energy quickly drain away along with his vision. And then, he fell to the ground with his vision quickly turning black.

The last thing he heard were the sounds of heavy foot steps heading towards his body before he fell in to a deep slumber...To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Marcus is Luxembourg. They did not announce his official name yet so I just threw in a random one. Sorry for the inconvienience.

It seemed like hours had gone by before the captured Noridc had awoken from his sudden slumber. He opened his innocent blue eyes to reveal many strange men around him. Men he has never met before in his life. These faces that surrounded Lukas were not recognizable at all. Lukas vision slowly cleared and he was now able to take in his surroundings.

Around his neck hung a peice of wood that read 'For sale' on it. His hands and feet were bound with chains making it impossible for him to escape. Lukas shook as the cold wind touched his pale frame. He then looked down and noticed that he was completely naked from head to toe. It then clicked in his mind that this was a slave trade.

He began to panick as some one from the front lined him and other men together infront of a crowd of brooding men and women. He swallowed hard as his nervous self began to over power him. As he stood there, one familiar figure stood out in the crowd. He was not mistakeable. That tall pale figure, with bright blonde hair, and deep green eyes with the all too familiar scarf around his neck. Yes, it was Tim indeed. The man who had tried to save his soul before was now standing in front of him once again.

But it seemed that Tim did not recognize him. Afterall, he was stripped of his cothing and his figure was in a complete and utter mess. But then, Tim began to walk away from the crowd. Lukas's only hope of escape was about to disappear from his sights. As Tim's figure slowly descended from the crowd, Lukas lowered his head in defeat. Tears pricked at his eyes, until, he found another familiar face. It was the young maid from before.

'' You!?...You did this too me!? What have I done to make you do such unworthy acts!?'' Lukas suddenly yelled which grabbed the young girls attention. She jumped at the loud vocals of his voice and stepped towards him.

'' Please forgive me...I am only doing this for the sake of my family.'' She said with tears running down her face. Just then, the line began to move to a large cart waiting for them. As soon as Lukas saw the carriage, his breath quickened with panic and he began to yell and thrash in what little dutch he knew in hopes Tim would hear.

'' Redt me alstublieft! I ben hier! Tim! Ik heb uw hulp nodig! Wees zo goed helpmenu! TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII-'' In the midst of his cry for help, Tim had heard his pleas and used his massive axe to split the chains in two. Not only did he free just Lukas, but the whole line as well.

People stared in shock as this tall man quickly covered Lukas's body using his own coat. He heard the angry yells of the salesman and wasted no time in escaping their grasps. The others escaped with the little chance they had as well and headed to the only homes they knew. Tim ran as fast as he could to his awaiting horse with a fightened Lukas in his arms. There, he quickly hoped on to his stallion and rode back to the only place he knew how to arrive there.

Tim's mansion was not as impressive as Mathias's was, instead, it was a united area of four smaller buildings to create one large one. Tim hopped of his stallion and carried Lukas to the main building. Inside was totally different than what Lukas had expected. Though, once they entered the front doors: They were greeted by a young blonde woman.

'' Welcom-BROTHER!?'' The girl gasped in surprise when she saw the broken boy he held in his arms. The doors closed behind him as Tim approached his sister with the young man he had just previously saved.

'' Bella, gather some of the maids with you and take him up to the west wing. This boy needs to be taken care of and prepare him a set of clothing as well. After you are done, send him down to my office.'' Tim asked his shocked younger sister and handed Lukas too her. With out any questions she did what he had asked and helped get the younger man the care he desperately needed.

Up in the west wing it was very quiet. The ladies helped him get clean but their was no conversation between them. Lukas hadn't the time too speak. His mind was still paralyzed from shock from the earlier incident. So many thoughts ran through his mind. He began to panick as Mathias's image popped in to his mind. He could only imagine how much of a rage he would be in right now.

''... Excuse me...could you tell me where I am?'' Asked Lukas as he turned to Bella while the maids dressed him. She smiled sweetlt before answering his question.

'' My boy, you are in the lower countries main household. I don't know how long you have been in this country but you are welcome to stay here for as long as you feel.'' Said Bella as she walked over to Lukas. He sighed heavily and asked another question.

''..And just which country might I be in right now?'' Lukas asked with a disheartened look. It killed Bella to see such a young man so broken, and so alone. She, too, sighed as well before answering.

'' You are in Holland. The capitol for the Dutch language.'' Bella said as she took a seat on the bed near by. Lukas felt a sharp pain hit his heart as he realized how far away he was. He knew that it was less likely for him to ever see Mathias again.

'' Well now, there is no need to be so depressed. My elder brother wishes to see you now. Walk down the main stair case and take a left. His office is not hard to find~'' Bella said as she led the confused boy out of the room. He followed her instructions and headed to said office. As he made his way down there, he heard strange vioces coming from the room. Lukas pressed his ear against the wall and tried to listen carefully.

'' e gek! I hebt u vele malen wegblijven van die klootzak Antonio verteld! He niets dan problemen!'' Came the familiar masculine voice that belonged to Tim. Lukas listened closer as he heard another, more younger, strange voice come from behind the walls.

'' Oudere broer. Gelieve te kalmeren jezelf. Er is niets te worden zo boos over. Alleen ontmoette ik met hem enkele ernstige zaken te bespreken.'' Came the younger voice from behind the door. With Dutch not being his main language, Lukas tried hard to understand what the arguement was about.

'' U moet begrijpen. Ik doe dit alleen voor uw eigen veiligheid, Marcus. Die man Hispanic is niets maar problemen en verdriet voor ons lager Naties. Beloof me dat u zult nooit ontmoeten omhoog met hem opnieuw. '' Said Tim with a much calmer voice. It seemed t Lukas that who ever was on the other side was a younger sibling of Tim and Bella. But who was it?

'' Ik heb begrepen, broer. Gelieve excuus mijn traagheid. '' Said the younger male. Lukas then thought that now was a good time to enter the room and he knocked quietly on the door.

'' Kom binnen.'' Tim said with a firm voice. Lukas cautiously entered the room and closed the large door behind him.

'' Pardon the intrusion sir, but I have been informed that you wanted to see me?'' Lukas said in a soft voice as he stood before Tim and the so called younger brother. Now that he was in the room, Lukas was able to see his features.

He looked a lot like a much younger Tim. Only his hair was down and he had astonishing blue eyes, much like Mathias has. Infact, this young man before him reminded him very much of Mathias only he seemed a little more elegant.

'' Ah you must be Lukas. Tim had just told me of your sudden appearance earlier today. My name is Marcus and it is a pleasure meeting you.'' The younger blonde said and bowed before him.

'' The pleasure is all mine. ''' Lukas said as, he too, bowed before the young man before him. Marcus said his good byes as he left the room leaving Lukas alone with Tim to discuss some serious matters.

'' What the heck are you doing all the way in Netherlands? You are quite far from Mathias, and on top of that, you were in a slave trade. Just what on earth were you thinking?'' Tim asked as he leaned against his desk with his pipe in his mouth. Lukas swallowed hard and clutched his fists at his sides.

'' I..I was drugged...by one of Mathias's maids. During my sleep, she shipped me down to here and tried to sell me for a few coins...I asked her why...she said it was for the sake of her family...but still...to trick me like that is just...just wrong!'' Lukas explained as he gritted his teeth together. Tim could see the blood rush to his face in pure anger and wasted no time in thinking that he told the truth. Afterall, why would a homeless boy suddenly decided to sell himself for slavery?

'' I understand the circumstances this young woman was in. My country, along with Denmark, is suffering greatly from this pathetic war the Danish have started. Many of my people are starving and will do anything to earn some small coin. I could only imagine how Mathias is reacting to the situation.'' Said Tim in a very firm voice. He did have a very good point to his speech. People were starving and very desperate in these times. And with a war going on, many were loosing their lives.

''However, that is not a reason for her to betray her own master. This is an act that is punishable by death.'' Said Tim once again as he emptied his pipe in an ash tray and filled it with fresh tobacco. Lukas released his fists and looked up at the older man before him. HIs eyes held another plea for help.

'' I know...this may sound weird coming from me, but, please, help me return to Denmark. If I don't, god knows what Mathias is capable of d-doing...p-please.'' Lukas said as his voice began to lower. Tears started to flow out from his eyes as the pain in his chest only grew by the minute. Even though he hated being there, Mathias's mansion was the only place he knew since his home was destroyed.

Tim sighed heavily and placed a hand under his chin in thought. It was only a few minutes before he had finally decided his answer.

'' All right. I'll help you. And in return, you can stay here until Mathias comes for you. I will send out a letter to him tomorrow.'' Said Tim. Lukas looked up in shock: The tears no longer flowing down his face.

'' Bu-'' Before Tim could even speak: Lukas jumped into him and wrapped his arms around his large waist. Caught by surprise, Tim fell silent as the young boy cried into his coat.

'' Thank you Tim! Thank you!'' Lukas pleaded as he continued to cry in to the older mans torso. Tim sighed with a smile and placed a hand in top of his head in an act of comfort. There, Lukas was finally able to relax until the day Mathias would come for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that evening Lukas was given an extra room to sleep in for his temporary stay. His dinner was served to him in his room as he sat patiently at a desk: Staring at a blank peice of paper before him. He understood that Tim had agreed to contact Mathias for him; But Lukas also knew that If Mathias did not hear from him directly, that back at home, all hell would break loose. He thought for a few minutes. Thinking of what to say in the letter to make Mathias feel at ease.

But just before he picked up the inked feather, something in his mind had clicked. Why was he so desperately trying to back to Mathias. As far as he was concerned he hated the place with a passion. This would be his only chance to live in a more warmly welcomed home. But he knew that his presence would only disturb Tim and there to be no reason to live here. Lukas lowered his head and thought once again. Then, the words had arrived in his mind and he began to scribble on the paper before him.

_Dear Mathias, _

_I understand the situation that I am in this very moment. But worry not, for I, am in the safety of the lower countries main home. I have learned of how far away I am from you and know that it must be causing a great deal of stress upon, your already, heavy burdened shoulders. _

_But please, Mathias. I ask you to stay calm until my return. This letter will not reach you until the next three days but when your eyes set upon this, I shall tell you how I got here. One of your servants has betrayed you. She had drugged me and tried to sell me for slavery in Holland. Fortunately for me, Tim was around to hear my pleas for help and saved my soul from a life of hell. Mathias, I promise you I will be home again._

_Sinceringly: Lukas_

Lukas placed the feathered pen back in the ink jar and leaned back in his chair. He sighed heavily then stood up and prepared himself for bed not knowing the comotion happening back at home.

Loud crashed echoed through out the mansion as objects were being tossed at every spot on the wall. Mathias took his anger out on what ever came across his sights: Including his servants. They used all their might to try to calm the angered Dane, but nothing was useful.

'' Where is he dammit! Where is Lukas!? WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?I SWEAR! I'LL KILL WHO EVER DID THIS TOO HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS!'' Yelled Mathias as he picked up yet another object.

'' Master Kohler, please, you must calm yourself! We are trying as hard as we can to find him!'' One of the butlers protested against the angered man. Though to his thoughts this only made Mathias more angry.

'' NO! I REFUSE TO LET THIS SLIP! IF HE IS NOT HERE IN THREE DAYS TIME SO HELP ME GOD, ALL HELL WILL BREAK LOOSE! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHTS YOU PATHETIC PEICE OF SHITS!'' Mathias continued to raise his voice at his servants. Choosing a wise choice, they bowed and left the room in their own safety. As soon as he heard the clicking of the door closing, he turned and slammed his fists as hard as he could on a nearby desk.

'' DAMMIT!...Lukas...where are you!?...LUKAS!'' Mathias cried out his name as his body trembled and tears began to fall down his face. First, an attack had been made on a few of his men, and now, Lukas had gone missing in the midst of the fight. 'Things could not possibly get worse!' The elder man mentally said as the image of Lukas pasted itself in his mind.

Soon, a few hours had gone by and finally he had begun to calm himself down. Mathias sat in the window sill smoking a large ciggar quietly too himself: When suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

'' Come in.'' He called out in a much calmer voice. The door opened to reveal a young maid with long blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She folded her hands in front of her with a face tha held pain on it. Mathias gave her an odd look before speaking.

'' What is it, young lady?'' He asked in hopes he would get an answer from the young girl. She looked up, but before she could speak, the pressure had quickly broke her and fell to her knee's in tears. Mathias gasped and ran over to the young woman: Leaning down in front of her when he aided to her side.

'' Now, now. What is the sudden burst of tears for? We barely even spoke.'' Mathias said and placed a hand on the crying girls shoulder. She looked up at him with tears staining her fragile face before she spoke.

'' Please...forgive me master!...I have done a sinful act!...forgive me...'' Said the young maid. Mathias stared in confusion at the young servant. He had no idea what she was talking about.

'' Young child. Please, tell me in detail of what you are trying to speak of.'' Said Mathias in a soft and calm voice. She lowered her head before she spoke again.

'' Please...do not be angry with me...but...I-I know who...took Lukas away from you...'' Said the girl. Mathias froze in shock as the words processed through his mind.

'' Who...who was it!? Who took Lukas away! Tell me!'' Yelled Mathias as he shook the young womans shoulders. She shed more tears before leaning up and whispering in his ear the name of the culprit.

His blue eyes widened like saucers. Mathias then shot up and called out to his other servants in his mother tounge.

'' Alle. Lyt til min ordre. Find pigen! Find den pige der stjal Lukas fra mig! Kig hver hvor for hende! Må ikke hvile indtil du finder den pige der gjorde det for Lukas!'' Says Mathias with a demanding voice. His servants listen and immediately send out word for the kidnapped boy.

A week had passed since his demand and Mathias finally recieved something in the mail. It was a letter adressed in Dutch, but he immediately knew who it was from.

_Geachte Matthias._

_Ik begrijp de situatie waarin je je nu. Vastgesteld moet worden beangstigend om te kijken hoe boos je moet zijn. Maar wees niet bang mijn Deense metgezel, heb Ik vond de jongen waar je zo bezitten in uw woning en hij is nu veilig bij mij. Indien u wenst om hem te vinden, hier zijn de routebeschrijving naar mijn huis. Ik zal binnenkort, Mathias._

Mathias could not believe what his eyes were seeing. His prized possession was safe in the hands of someone he knew. Though, he was weary about the words Tim had written on the paper before him. He was about to walk away when another slip of paper had caught his eyes.

He opened it and realized that this was Luka's handwriting. He began to read...

_Kære Matthias,_

_Jeg forstår den situation, at jeg er i netop dette øjeblik. Men bekymre dig ikke, for jeg, er i sikkerhed af de lavere landes vigtigste hjem. Jeg har lært, hvor langt væk jeg er fra dig og vide, at det skal forårsage en stor del af stress på, din allerede, tunge belastede skuldre._

_Men venligst, Mathias. Jeg beder Dem om at holde ro indtil min tilbagevenden. Dette brev vil ikke nå dig, indtil de næste tre dage, men når dine øjne sat på dette, skal jeg fortælle dig, hvordan jeg kom her. En af dine tjenere har forrådt dig. Hun havde bedøvet mig og forsøgte at sælge mig for slaveri i Holland. Heldigvis for mig, var Tim rundt for at høre mine bønner om hjælp og reddede min sjæl fra et liv i helvede. Mathias, jeg lover dig, at jeg vil være hjemme igen._

_Sinceringly: Lukas_

He could not help but drop too his knee's at the sight of Luka's words. His words had spoken such truth and honesty. Lukas was the only one to make him feel weak against his words. And unconsciously, Mathias had let a tear slip from the corner of his eye.


	8. Chapter 8

Mathias began to feel his heart split in two and more tears began to fall. He fell to his knee's clutching the peice of paper in his hands as the tears spilled over his eyes. Though, these were not tears of pain, but tears of joy. He was excited to read that Lukas was safe in arms of someone he knew. But unfortunately, that someone was a man whom he had conflict with back in the past. Mathias then shot up and headed straight to his main office. The furious blonde was quick on his feet to find the items he needed for his reply. Mathias slammed the paper down on his desk and began to write furiously.

_Dear Lukas,_

_This is Mathias here. Do not worry, my darling. For I will be quick to come and rescue your helpless soul. I'm not sure how long I will be, but trust me; I will come and get you no matter how long it takes or how far away you are! I am joyful to hear that you are safe from any harm. And I promise you, Lukas: That I will hunt down the woman who did this and make her recieve a generations worth of punishment! Dear Lukas, I may not act like it but you are so precious too me. I understand if you hate me for stealing your land and killing everyone you've ever loved. But hear me out my boy.I will never let you go. Where ever you are I will come and find you no matter how impossible the act may seem! You are the most precious thing my life has ever recieved. Before you came I was a different man. A man with a heart of stone and no soul. But you helped me see the right path. _

_I miss you so much, Lukas. It pains me every day to not see your frail face nor to embrace you in my arms! I miss everything about you! Your hair, your eyes, your voice. Even the way you walk and eat, I miss all of those too! To wake up every morning and see your sweet form next to me is heaven to my eyes! To see you and hear you is the best thing that has ever been granted to me. And although I have treated you badly, by forcing you into things such as intercourse, I do not expect you to return my feelings. Long ago, I didn't think I could miss someone this horribly bad until you stepped foot in to my life. To this day, I am thankful to Odin for giving me the eyes that found your weakened body lying in the snow. _

_Lukas, I love you. _

_-Senceringly: Mathias._

Mathias slammed the quill back in to the ink jar and fell limp in to his chair. His wrist throbbed from the intense writing his hand was forced to do. But he knew that this pain was worth it. Yet Mathias could not help but feel a heavy burden shroud his heart in darkness. Mathias knew very well that this was also his fault as well. If it were not for his foolishness of letting a peasant girl in to his home with out a back ground check; Had Lukas would have been safe from harm! But he wasn't. Even in the dearest of homes this boy never would be safe from harm. Mathias covered his eyes and leaned against his desk. He let out a heavy sigh just before his office door had bursted open. In walked in a man with tall stature with a small boy next too him that had much resembeled Lukas. The only thing that was different, was that this boy had glimmering white hair.

'' Mathias. We have suceeded in conquering, yet another, land sir. And our soldiers had caught this boy trying to steal from us.'' The older man said and violently shoved the younger boy forward. Up close, Mathias could see more features of the boy. His face was dirty and bruised suggesting that he had gone through a rough time.

'' State your name.'' Said Mathias from his desk. The boy looked up with tears in his eyes before speaking.

'' M..My name is Emil Steilsson, sir.'' Said the boy with a shaky voice. Mathias attention had perked at that name. He knew he had heard of it some where before. But he couldn't quite remember where.

'' Emil? Ah! You must be that little bugger who's been stealing my warriors food, aren't you?'' Asked Mathias as he arose from his chair. But the reaction he got was unexpected indeed. Emil suddenly dropped to the floor with tears spilling from his eyes.

'' Please! Don't hurt me sir! I apologize for taking what is not mine but you must understand! I'm starving! Ever since my brother, Lukas, has been taken away I've been stealing just to keep alive! Please! Don't kill me!'' Emil begged as the tears began to flow even more. Mathias froze for a moment. His ears could not believe what they had just heard. He then bent down next to the crying boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'' Come now my boy. Did you just say your brother Lukas?' Said Mathias in a soothing voice. Emil looked up, nodding his head, and wipeing the tears away from his big blue eyes. He spoke with a hitched voice.

'' Y-Yes...You know him?'' Said he as his tears were cleared away. Mathias helped the young child to his feet and gave him a smile.

'' Know him? Ha! I saved him my dear boy! You're brother had almost died if it were not for me finding him! But you must listen to me Emil, your brother is in danger again. He was kidnapped and taken to a place far away from here. To The Netherlands. Now, My warriors and I are trying desperately to get him back but we need your help too. Together you and I can save your brother and finally end this war. What do you say, hm?''

'' Yes sir! I shall help as much as I can!'' Said Emil. Mathias smiled as he could see the joy light up in the boys face from the excitement. The thought of retrieving his brother had filled him with hope. Mathias then stood up and called one of his maids over.

'' Emealia! Watch this boy until I come back from my journey. And don't let him out of your sight!'' Mathias demanded and handed Emil over to the elderly woman. She nodded her head and left the room with the young boy following her. Mathias swipped the letter off his desk and headed out of the room.

'' But sir what about the-'' Said the comander.

'' Hush you! What do you think I pay you for, hm? Now get out of here and do your job!'' Mathias demanded once again and left the room. Though this time, he was not going to return for a while. _' Just hold on Lukas! I'm coming for you!'_ Mathias called out on his mind as his servants prepared him for his travels. He gave the letter to one of his servants and tld them to send it after he left. Mathias could only hope that Lukas would still be alive when he reached him.


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N)Denmark–Norway is the historiographical name for a former political entity consisting of the united kingdoms of Denmark and Norway, including overseas Norwegian dependencies of Iceland, Greenland, the Faroe Islands, and the Northern Isles. Following the strife surrounding the break-up of its predecessor, the Kalmar Union, the two kingdoms entered into another personal union in 1524. In 1536 the Norwegian kingdom was formally dissolved and integrated into Denmark, as a consequence its Council of the Realm was abolished, but otherwise Norway continued to have separate institutions and its own laws. Norway was reestablished as a kingdom in 1660 after the introduction of absolutism. The personal union of the two kingdoms lasted until 1814 when Norway was ceded to Sweden by the House of Oldenburg after Denmark-Norway's defeat in the Napoleonic wars. The corresponding adjective and demonym is Dano-Norwegian

The outbreak of the Northern Seven Years' War in 1563 is mainly attributed[by whom?] to Denmark's displeasure over the dismantling of the Kalmar Union in the 1520s. When the Danish king Christian III (reigned 1534-1559) included the traditionally Swedish insignia of three crowns into his own coat of arms, the Swedes interpreted this as a Danish claim over Sweden. In response Erik XIV of Sweden (reigned 1560-1568) added the insignia of Norway and Denmark to his own coat of Swedish king Erik introduced obstacles in an attempt to hinder trade with Russia, Lübeck and the Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth joined Denmark in a war alliance. Denmark then carried out some naval attacks on Sweden, which effectively started the war. After seven years of fighting, the conflict concluded in 1570 with a status quo ante bellum.

I don't know I thought you guys would like to know that...OK story time!

Mathias jumped on to the quikecst horse he had available to him and galloped away from his home. He hoped that his letter would reach Lukas before he did. To show him how much he cared for the younger nation. A massive blizzard had blown through the land that night but nothing could stop Mathias from reaching his goal. The snow had become so thick that the horse had troubles walking through it, and so, he was forced to stop for the night and wait till morning. The trouble was not the snow but finding a place large enough to hide him and his horse from the raging blizzard outside. At the moment, the only protection from the snow was a large rock that hovered over the ground. Mathias wasted no time and led his horse to the covered area. He didn't like it, but he was forced to stay unitl morning came.

The night was long as the storm continued to blow through the land. Anything that had gotten in the way was buried deep underneath a thick white blanket of frozen water. Mathias tried desperately to keep him and his horse warm from the freezing air. The horse seemed rather fine; But him on the other hand was a different story. Mathias uncovered his gloved hand only to discover something horrifying. The tips of his fingers were beginning to turn a blueish-purple colour.

Frost bite was beginnig to settle in.

He wondered if his hands were the only place that was recieving it at the moment. And he checked other parts of him as well. Mathias untied his frozen boots and tried to remove the cover only to have shearing pain run through his leg. He let loose a yelp as the frozen pain was clear to him that the forst bite was worse on his feet. Somehow he was going to have to find a way to survive until morning. He wrapped himself tightly in more fabric and leaned against the horse. There, he finally fell in to a slumber. Mathias was only awoken the next morning by the sounds of his horse. He woke up to notice that his horse was no longer beside him, but out in the open. Shoving it's muzzel in to the snow to find fresh grass. He stood up and yawned while stretching his forzen body. Judging by the horse, the snow was so deep that he was forced to travel by foot which would only slow him down.

Mathias sighed heavily and grabbed the horses reign. There he stumbled through the thick snow across the quiet land while leading his horse behind him. His eyes and ears were alert the entire time. Listening for any strange sounds from the forest around them and scanning the grounds to spot any up coming danger ahead. His horse, however, had much more sensetive eyes and hearing. Every little sound that was emitted from the forest set the horse on alert for any brown bears or wolves. Or any other creature that could cause serious damage. Mathias suddenly stopped when his horse began to panick. It stomped its hooves in the snow and struggled in his grasp. Mathias tried hard to calm the horse and eventually he did. Once the horse was silent, so was everything else around him.

An eerie feeling had settled in. The noises in the forest had stopped and become strangely quiet. Mathias looked down to the trail they had created and a gut feeling formed in the pit of his stomache. Something was stalking them. But what? For now, he decided to ignore the feeling and continue on his way. But the feeling grew worse as he traveled on further. It had gotten so bad that Mathias had actually stopped and called out behind him.

'' Who goes there! I know you're here who ever you are!'' Called out Mathias. His masculine voice had echoed off the land only causing the feeling to get worse. No one had replied to his calls and so he shook his head and continued on his way. Little did Mathias know that he was being stalked by troops of German soldiers in the bush. But what happened next he did not expect.

An arrow was shot through the air and landed in the ground next to him. The sudden shot caused his horse to panick and it struggled free of his grasp. Mathias remained calm as his horse did not. He smiled and picked up the arrow; Recognizing the brand and language of writing carved in to the wood. He gave a cheeky smile before turning around and spotting a strange figure behind him.

A tall and pale man stood there wearing a uniform of white with a small troop of men behind him. His stunning white hair and pale skin very much blended in to the snow. But wat caught Mathias attention were those blood red orbs that matched the rest of his features. Mathias's eyes scanned this new stranger before him and recognized the black cross desgined in to his clothing. This man was from The Tutonic Order. Not only did the albino man wield a bow and arrow, but a silver sword as well.

'' Wer bist du?'' The man spoke in his native tounge. Mathias gave him an odd stare and realized what language this man spoke. He spoke a language that once dominated the land next to his. It sounded a mix of German and Western Baltic Style. Could this man be Prussian?

'' I'm sorry sir. But I do not speak German.'' Spoke Mathias and raised his hands in the air as the man aimed the arrow straight for his chest. The albino gave an angry glare before raising his voice once more.

''Wer bist du!? Staatlichewer du bist oder werde getötet! Du bist der germanischen Gebiet!'' The man said in his native language once more. Mathias smiled and lowered his hands to his sides, waiting for the arrow to be shot. That was when one of the troops from behind had whispered in the albino's ear. He smiled and waved his hand in the to signal for the others to lower their weapons.

'' I see. You are not of German heritage. I shall repeate my words again, who are you?'' The man was now speaking English. A language both men could understand correctly. Mathias smiled once more and spoke.

'' My name is Mathias Kohler. And I am of Danish heritage. Someone very dear to me was stolen from my grasp and I now search for him night and day.'' Spoke Mathias. The mere word Danish had set the German guards on alert. They knew of the war between the Danish-Nordics and The Kingdom Of Sweden along with the Polish Empire and Livonia: The Baltic States. With out a word the German man before him shot the arrow that barely missed his shoulder. Mathias fell to the ground only to have him standing before him. Aiming the arrow straight at his skull.

'' Get out of here! I don't you bringing any trouble in to my land! What's your problem is yours! Not ours!'' The albino mans voice raised even higher then before. Mathias could feel the fear building up in his veins and he begged him not to shoot.

'' Please! You must understand! The only way I can reach him is through your land. I promise I bring no trouble with me!'' Spoke Mathias as he begged the man not to kill him. The one above lowered his arrow as he saw the fear and anticipation in his blue eyes. He moved away from him and face his group.

'' All right. I'll let you go free this time. But if I ever catch you in German territory again I will not hesitate to take you life, understood!'' The man demanded. Mathias nodded his head and stood on his feet once more.

'' Good. Now get out of my sights.'' The man demanded again and turned to lead his troops away. But as the troops left, Mathias spotted a small boy hidden within the members. He had bright blonde hair with striking blue eyes. He very much represented Lukas just like Emil did. Seeing the sight of this boy nearly broke his heart in two as the reality struck him again. Mathias turned to find his horse with a heavy sigh.

He continued on his way as his mind began to fill with thoughts of Lukas only. The mere mention of his name even caused his heart to ache within his chest. _' No. I mustn't let these feelings overcome me! I will find and retrieve Lukas no matter what.'_ Thought Mathias as he tried to shake the thought of Lukas from his mind.

Days had gone by and Mathias was even wondering if he was going in the right direction. He took the Germans warning to heart and hoped he was not wandering deeper in to their territory. Mathias knew of the consequences and stayed well away from any land domninated by the Germans. After a few days Mathias came across another problem. He had lost his horse to starvation and exhaustion. He was now forced to walk on foot and alone. Mathias could only grab a few items. Weaponry and some packages of food to last him for a few more days. But soon he began to worry. As the 6th day approached he feared that he would starve or worse, die from hypothermia. The weather was not getting any better and he found no evidence of civilization anywhere.

But the thought of Lukas returning to him was what kept him going. And soon, his determination had payed off. Mathias had reached the Dutch border to the only small land they owned during this time in Europe. As he neared the boder, Mathias had run to more trouble...


End file.
